In many different applications there is a need for thermoplastic materials that combine high strength and low weight. To meet these needs, fiber reinforced plastics have been developed. A special class is the carbon fiber reinforced plastics that combine a very high strength with the low density of organic materials. While these materials offer very high strength there is a continued need for greater strength materials.